Signing I Love You
by Mrs.JamesLafferty
Summary: After 3rd season finale. Peyton tries to deal with her feelings for Lucas, but at a paty at the Scott's house Tree Hill is turned upside down once again! Oneshot. Edited form original version.


_This Fanfiction is based off of an amazing dream I had about OTH. The plot is exactly the same as I dreamt it all I did was add detail and make it a little more coherent. (I was Peyton and saw everything from her perspective). Here it goes enjoy….._

Peyton stared in the mirror. She looked totally hot but she couldn't help but feel some thing was wrong. A party seemed like a very strange way to end such an awful week but here she was in a cute black tank top and a jean skirt ready to attend a big bash at the Scott's house. The idea was to throw Haley and Nathan a party since they weren't able to go on there honeymoon but some how Peyton didn't think a party was going to make it up to them and besides it just didn't seem right. Her instincts were already telling her to bail so she knew she needed a major attitude change and fast or there was no way she was even going to make it to the party. She tried to convince her self the party was a good thing. Maybe after so much drama it was just what everyone needed? Maybe she was only resentful toward the whole thing since her week had been such a living hell?

She thought about the last couple days. After the accident Nathan, Cooper, and Rachel were all chopered to the nearest hospital and treated as quickly as possible after that came the hardest part the waiting game. Peyton's had been the first person to get to the hospital to be with Haley followed by Lucas. The two spent most of the next week there taking turns watching her and hanging out with her and Deb. Nathan was the first person to stabilize and become conscious (Peyton thought that was the best thing since it seemed with every minuet more Haley had to wait her heart broke a little bit more.) He was also the first to be released after under going one minor surgery. Rachel was released the day after Nathan but she hardly left the hospital (Despite Deb's insistence she stayed to wait for Coop). Cooper was still in critical condition but Peyton had over heard the doctors hushed whispers and she knew by the way they talking things weren't looking good for him. Though Rachel had just narrowly escaped it, truth be told she looked like death

Peyton had passed most of the time talking with Haley or Deb but there were those awkward moments she dreaded, moments alone with Lucas. They didn't talk much, since she forced herself not to. It was too hard to be around him, to talk with him, and look into his eyes, with out being able to say what she really wanted to say. Lucas thought the reason she being standoffish and with drawn was because the place brought back such bad memories of her mother's death.

"Its o.k. Peyt I'm proud of you." He would say "I know it's hard for you to be here".

She wanted so badly to say "Yes it is hard for me to be her because I'm in love with you and as stupid as it is I cant do anything about it!" Wanting to say that freaked her out. It freaked her out so bad that she dedicated all her time and energy in the hospital to convincing her self it wasn't true.

She decided that was the best thing for everybody since she wasn't going to act on her feelings there was no point in acknowledging them. She decided to deny them and to fight them with every thing inside of her. She wasn't going to allow her self to think about him…no matter how hard it was to watch him with somebody else… to watch him with Brooke.

She now understood why she was dreading this party so much…she didn't want to have to go deal with Lucas and even worse Brooke! Brooke was another person who'd occupied her mind a lot recently. It was true Brooke had been a pretty terrible friend the past year. She had blown her off when her second mom died and even when she got SHOT! Thinking about it now it dawned on Peyton … Lucas was the one who had been there for her during those times. She quickly brushed the thought from her mind. That still didn't change anything. Brooke was her best friend, and she would be back tonight (from where ever the hell it was she took off to right after the wedding) and she owed it to her to work out this mess. More importantly she thought even with all this Brooke, Lucas, Peyton stuff aside there was still Nathan and Haley. This party was for them and if for no other reason than that she had to be there…to celebrate Naley the couple that made them all believe in true love.

"Love…what a thing for me to celebrate!" Peyton laughed bitterly.

Peyton walked into the Scott's big backyard. She had always loved this place. It was the kind of yard she had dreamed of having as a kid. It was big, and pretty, and even in winter it seemed to be the prettiest shade of green.

"Hmm maybe Dan made a deal with the devil to keep is lawn green, just like he did with his soul." Peyton thought to herself.

Tonight was different though. Tonight this lovable and familiar seemed frightening an intimidating, like she was stepping into the lions den.

She started to make small talk with someone she met at the ceremony before the accident, but it didn't take her long to spot what she feared. Across the yard she saw Haley sitting on Nathan's lap and Brooke and Lucas standing right next to them. Brook had her arm around Lucas, but it looked more like a lock down than a sign of affection.

Peyton was going to stay put, figuring she was a lot safer right where she was, but Haley and Nathan kept waving her over. Finally she walked over to them slowly and carefully. Her heart was racing. She smiled and said hi to everyone.

"Trying to avoid us?" Lucas teased.

Brooke cut in with an ever so innocent voice "Don't be silly Lucas Peyton couldn't avoid you if she tried."

Peyton new it was a cheap shot that nobody else could understand, but she blew it off and changed the subject.

"How you feeling Nate?" she asked concerned.

"Eh kinda like I just feel off a bridge." He joked. Everyone laughed "No I'm just kidding I'm feeling a lot better thanks." He answered. "And thanks again for coming to hospital to help out with Haley here. I think she was in a worst state than I was"

Haley laughed "Seriously though, thank you I would have gone crazy with out you and Lucas." She said.

Brooke rolled her just a tad. Peyton saw it but smiled "No problem." She looked at Brooke with all the sincerity in the world "It's good to have you back Brooke I really missed you."

Brooke's voice was cold as ice and piercing as glass. "It was a week Peyton. I'm sure you managed with out me." She said her eyes hinted toward Lucas. No one else seemed to notice but Brooke's words stung Peyton.

The group picked up a conversation. All the while Brooke continued to give Peyton the evil eye. Eventually Lucas broke away from Brooke's embrace which had become tighter since Peyton joined in.

He smiled at Peyton "Hey I'm headed to get a drink. You're the only one with out …can I get you something?" he asked politely "You're a Seven Up girl right?" he remembered.

Peyton looked at Brooke she didn't want to stir up trouble. "No thanks I'm good."

"Alright", Lucas shrugged and walked off. He hated how Peyton was ignoring him it bothered him. Brooke sensed his frustration and it pissed her of even more.

Nathan and Haley decided to go mingle with other the guest. They figured it was the least they could do to thank all these people for coming out jut to see them and wish Nathan a speedy recovery. The whole time they remained locked in each others arms. Haley had come so close to losing him again and tonight she wasn't letting go!

With no one else around Brooke took the opportunity to brush by Peyton.

In a nasty tone she hissed "Stay the hell away from him Peyton. Stay the hell away from my BOY FRIEND!"

Just then Lucas came back drink in hand. Peyton brushed by with out even looking up. She just wanted to get to the house. She just wanted to get away.

"Where is she going" Lucas wanted to know. "She looks upset is she o.k.?" He questioned Brooke.

"I have no idea" She replied sweetly.

While seeking refuge in the house Peyton found Deb in an unlikely place; the kitchen!

"Hey Mrs. Scott!" She greeted her. "What are doing in here? Aren't you little out of your comfort zone?" She joked.

Deb gave her a pretend mad look. "Hey I cook" Deb lied.

Peyton had eaten a few to many meals at the Scott house to know that was not true! Peyton gave her a skeptical look.

"Well," Deb confessed. "I try!"

Peyton smiled she had forgotten how much she loved Deb.

"How about you, what are you doing hiding out in here?" Deb asked her

Now it was Peyton's turn to lie. She tried to come up with a convincing fake reason, but all she could come up with was "Oh I just needed some air."

Deb looked at her funny "You needed air so you came inside?" Deb laughed and Peyton joined her realizing how lame her excuse was.

"Yeah I just needed a brake. Can I give you a hand?" She requested.

Deb looked at her she had always really liked Peyton. "Of course." She paused as if she was planning out her words very carefully. "Peyton I know you don't really have a mother figure in your life ...I mean I know you can talk to Karen, but she's been going through a lot lately. So I guess what I'm trying to say is if you ever want to talk I'm here!"

Peyton was touched. "Thanks Deb that really means a lot to me."

Deb sensed something troubling Peyton. She decided to fish for answers. "Is there any thing in particular you'd like to talk about right now?" Before Peyton could answer Lucas walked in.

"Hey Deb!" Lucas smiled. "I just came in to see if I could help. What can I do?" He wanted to know.

Deb laughed "Well it seems you and Peyton had the same idea. I was going to ask help her to help me with the salad but you two can do it together."

Peyton didn't have to see Brooke who was standing in the door way to know that wasn't a good idea. "Umm I think I can handle the salad. Why don't you have Lucas go help with the barbequing?" She suggested.

Deb was about to protest but then she realized what was going on. She handed Lucas the barbeque sauce. "O.k. well why don't you go start grilling Lucas." She suggested.

"Fine" said Lucas obviously hurt.

Brooke saw how upset he was getting by Peyton's disregard. This made her more firey than ever. She stepped into the kitchen. Deb was across the room. Brooke thought she was out of ear shot so she felt save saying to Peyton in a low voice ""You know Peyton your not going to be able to avoid him forever, just because your afraid your gonna get a skank erg." She looked at Peyton, her once best friend, and smiled her bitchest smile.

Before she could go on Deb interrupted "Brooke would you ..."She made a shooing get out motion with her hand. There was a definite angry tone to her voice but Brooke didn't seem to pick up on it.

Deb didn't like to see poor Peyton be treated so awfully. Peyton was just about to ask why Deb why she had defended her, but Deb stopped her "I always thought you two belonged together".

Peyton was totally shocked that Deb was so perceptive and new exactly what was going on, but even more surprised that she was on her side. She looked at her thankfully. Finally someone was pulling for her.

Deb winked "Now go out there and have fun!" She paused "And Peyton, don't let her treat you like that it's not right!" Peyton nodded she knew in a way Deb was right.

Peyton met back up with the group. This time around she met some of Brooke's dirty looks with her own. People were just getting started to head up to the river court for some more activities. It was along walk from the Scott's house to court and even though they had taken the short cut Peyton, Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, and Haley were lagging way behind. They we're walking slowly enjoying themselves just talking. Peyton thought it was going remarkably well …too well maybe?

Lucas kept thinking about Peyton. He was determined to make her talk to him. She was one of his best friends and he hated this feeling of distance between them. He started up a conversation with her. Peyton decided to take Brooke's own advice this time; she didn't avoid him. Though at first she tried to seem some what uninterested, as always (even when she was in a horrible mood) Lucas told a funny joke that she couldn't help but laugh at him.

Peyton was so engrossed with the story Lucas was telling her about Keith trying to steal the basketball from him and taking a hard fall, that she almost took one herself. She looked down to see her laces had come completely out of the shoe.

"You guys should go on ahead" Peyton assured them. "We're already late and you and Nate are in the first game of the mini tournament."

Haley rolled her eyes and giggled "And we wouldn't want to miss that."

Lucas fake hit her "Hey it's my big debut game! I haven't played since I quit b-ball" he looked at Nathan "so go easy on me!"

"Not a chance" said Nate. Haley gave him a warning look. "O.k., o.k. but only because he has a heart condition."

"I'll wait with Peyton and well meet up with you!" Brooke offered. Peyton couldn't help but cringed. She knew this wasn't going to go well.

The others went up a head. Peyton kept her eyes on the ground and tried to concentrate on relacing her shoe.

"I'm sick of this Peyton!" Brooke yelled when the others were far enough away.

"Sick of what?" Peyton asked. She really had no idea what Brooke was talking about. And at this point she was so tired of Brooke she really didn't give a damn.

"I'm sick of you!" Brooke screamed. "I'm not just gonna stand here and let you steal him from me!" She shouted.

Peyton shook her head in disbelief. She had been trying to do exactly what Brooke said and now she was excusing her of trying to steal him. She now realized in Brooke's eyes she could do no right.

"Brooke I'm not trying to steal him .I told you I am not going to act on my feelings for Lucas. I just wanted to be honest with you."

Brooke was in a rage now "That's BULL SHIT Peyton and you know it!"

At this point Lucas, Nathan, and Haley heard the commotion and turned around.

"Please let's not do this here it's really not fair to Haley and Nathan" Peyton pleaded. Brooke took a swing and tried to hit Peyton.

Luke knew something awful was about to happen and ran down the hill they had been at the top of.

"Come on Peyton lets settle this!" Brooke demanded.

Peyton almost had to laugh. "Brooke you have got to be kidding me I'm not going to fight you! We aren't in kindergarten, or some national lampoon movie!"

Peyton's attempt to be funny enraged Brooke even more. "This might be a joke to you, but it isn't to me!" She lunged at Peyton. She was ready to do this here and now.

Peyton on the other hand continued to walk away. Lucas finally made it down the hill he tried to put his hand on Peyton's shoulder she gently brushed it off. "Please calm your girlfriend down and tell her I'm not interested in having an unseemly brawl with my best friend." There were tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe it had really come to this.

"Fuck you Peyton! You are not my friend in any way shape or form!" Brooke screamed at the top of her lungs.

Peyton couldn't remember a time in her life when she was more hurt. Lucas couldn't remember a time when he had been more confused. Except for maybe when he first started having feelings for Peyton.

"Why did that thought just pop into my head?" Lucas wondered. He stared at Peyton for a second his gaze was broken when Brooke jumped on her.

As they fell to the ground Peyton felt a familiar stinging slap across her face. It was just like the one she had felt the day of the wedding.

"What the hell is going on?" Asked Haley looking down the hill to see her two friends rolling around in the dirt.

"Nate I need some help" Luke shouted desperately.

"Who ever said cat fights were sexy had obviously never seen one like this." Lucas thought to himself.

Nathan and tried to help Luke get Brooke off of Peyton. "Stop you guys we're settling this." Brooke shouted.

Nathan yelled back at her "No all you're doing is killing your best friend."

Peyton still with held from fighting back. She was unsuccessfully using her strength to keep Brooke from hurting her. Even Hales was involved at this point.

"Stop, this is ridiculous!" She tried top assist the boys in pulling them apart. Brooke accidentally bit Haley

"Brooke!" she screamed.

"Oops sorry" said Brooke as if it was an innocent mistake. Peyton cried out "Brooke your really hurting me."

Brooke scratched her harder than ever "Well that's kind of the point Peyton…god you most be like the dumbest fake blonde I know." (Even in the middle of a heated fight the group couldn't help but realize how untrue that, was considering they all knew Bevin)

Peyton felt like she was about to explode! She was in serious pain "Brooke you need to get the fuck off of me because I'm not going to hit back"

The whole "I'm not stooping to your level thing" made Brooke furious. Who the hell did little Ms. Boyfriend Stealer think she was…to pretend she was somehow above Brooke. "You know what Peyton fuck you!" She yelled as she finally broke free and punched her childhood friend in the face.

With that Nathan and Lucas (Haley had given up) pulled the two apart. For a moment every one stood in total shocked silence. Peyton stood up and wiped the dirt off herself. The whole thing seemed kind of surreal. With tears streaming down her face and a hand on her eye she mumbled something and ran off. She had never felt such throbbing or been so humiliated. She didn't know where she was going she just knew she couldn't say here. She headed back to the Scott's house …from there she wasn't sure what she do. Maybe she'd just get in her car and drive. Yeah that was it; just drive until she left all the pain and confusion behind.

Lucas looked at Brooke with an extremely complex look. It had disappointment and disapproval but most importantly it almost seemed to be apologetic. By instinct he turned to follow Peyton. Brooke protested at this point she had tears in her own eyes.

"Lucas please no …." She started

He cut her off "You know what just don't!" He yelled and took off. Brooke speed walked after him (she was in her favorite pair of pumps no way was she running).

Nathan and Haley were left alone to pondered the events they had just witnessed. "Did you see that?" Nathan asked "Brooke's crazy!"

Haley nodded her head in partial agreement. But she had to defend Brooke. "I love them both and hate to get involved but… she was only trying to protect her relationship with Lucas. Peyton was kinda trying to come between them …".

Nathan looked at her like she had just said something in French "What Peyton is right for Lucas. I mean I have always known that even when I didn't like it! Hell even when Peyton and I were together I knew it! My brother is supposed to be with Peyton."

Haley pulled away from him a little. "Let's not fight about this!"

Nathan looked at her "You right let's not because there's nothing to fight about. Come on you're his best friend Haley. And you can deny it all you want but they're like us they're meant to be together."

Haley was surprised he felt so strongly about it. But when she really stopped to think about it she realized he was absolutely right! She couldn't believe she hadn't realized it earlier. Suddenly Haley was rushed with guilt.

"I haven't been a good friend to her have I Nathan?" She asked speaking about Peyton.

Nathan responded "It's o.k. Hales…" He hadn't meant to make Haley feel bad.

She cut him off. "No it's really not. She was one of my best friends before I left Tree Hill and I know we got into it when I got home but that's no excuse. She's had the hardest year out of all of us …and what was I doing instead of supporting her? I was having fun with Brooke! Brooke the person who was a complete bitch to me last year!" Haley was almost in tears. "She was there for me in a heart beat after your accident and she stayed my side the whole time. God!"

Nathan put his hand on her shoulder "Haley she understand. So you guys grew apart a little bit. There's still plenty of time to fix that."

Peyton sat down by the tree with swing in the Scott's yard. It was here where she and Lucas had first declared there feelings for one another. She was too tired to run anymore and her vision was being clouded by a heavy stream of tears. She never would have believed her best friend could be so horrible to her or that she could make the same mistake of falling in love with Lucas again. Oh my god there it was… she had just admitted to herself she him! No matter how she tried to fight it the feeling was undeniable.

Lucas saw a little blonde head sitting by what he used to think of as his and Peyton's swing. Lucas came up behind her and sat. For a while they just sat there in the still night. It was so peaceful and Peyton wished with all her heart they could stay here in this moment for ever. Just the two of them together with no problems no pressure. For Peyton these moments felt like the most gorgeous, blissful, heartbreaking moments she had ever experienced. It was a feeling she couldn't really explain.

Eventually Luke spoke up "O.k. you want to tell me what that was back there?"

She held her breath …for some strange reason she could hear the Titanic song playing somewhere in the back of her mind. (Even though Celine Deon wasn't exactly her type of music she had always loved that song.)

"It's time for my heart to go on." she said more to herself than to him

"What?" Lucas smiled perplexed.

Peyton could hear Brookes foots steps approaching. She didn't want Brooke to hear her but she just had to say it. If she didn't she was afraid her heart would burst. So she signed it...she pointed to herself (I), then made a heart with her hands (love), then with shaky ands pointed to Lucas(you)!

She started to whisper something but he put his finger on her lips and took her hands in his. He brushed a stray strand of hair from her face, affection and adoration filled his eyes. Then gently he leaned in and kissed her.


End file.
